


Flame Was in the Darkness Lit: B2MeM 2019

by Elleth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: A drabble collection for the B2MeM 2019 bingo game.





	1. G48: Ascent

**Author's Note:**

> More information on the individual drabbles will be given inside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **G48 - Innocent (Archetypes), a Mountain/Mountains (Person vs. Nature)** : Tar-Míriel ascends Meneltarma.

I would be foolish to claim innocence - perhaps, with eyes of mercy, complicity by idleness. Turning from harm to myself at the expense of my people, who suffered in my stead as my husband and his monster - or the reverse? - took my island. 

I must hope, as the Pillar of Heaven is falling, cutting my feet bloody climbing toward the fire at its top, that Eru has the mercy to acknowledge my willing sacrifice for my people, that I will be enough in death as I have never been in life. 

At least this is a fire of my choosing.


	2. N42: Rainfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **N42 - glum, smudge, demand, leash (four words), Shadow-Shapes in the Hills (Cuiviénen)** : A shadow-shape is watching.

Glum weather; rain smudges the contours of the village fires and the light streaming out through cracks in huts, from cave mouths. Songs rising demand that the falling water cease, that it release the stars to keep the shadows at bay. 

The watching shadow-shape stirs. It knows the words to those songs, knows them intimately even through the pouring rain; they draw it forward as if on an invisible leash, running down the hills with the rivulets. But even so, it shies away from the fingers of light, from the once-familiar voices, even one fair and once-beloved. 

She slinks away.


	3. G54: Final Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **G54 - Ear, afterthought, standard, executioner (Four Words), And the runaway honeysuckle (The Late, Great Mary Oliver) Mother of Celebrimbor (Textual Ghosts II):** Pelórë says farewell to the house she lived in.

No one, comes the afterthought as Pelórë locks the door with the flame-and-star crest for the final time, will ever trim the golden honeysuckle climbing the house again: Her husband became his own executioner, following his father's standard into ruin. 

The honeysuckle will overtake and envelop the house, a golden cloud in the midst of emptied Tirion. She picks a vine full of blossoms, winds it around her brow and tucks it behind her ears. The same scent drifted through her window the day Tyelperinquar was born. It is only meet that this ruin shall become a reminder of him.


	4. O68: You're So Short!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **O68 - Other Tolkien Works or Crossovers (F/F Potpourri):** A crossover with the webcomic [Stand Still, Stay Silent](http://sssscomic.com/), in which a pandemic apocalypse has turned most mammals into monsters, and magic has returned to the world. (No horror though, this is just a little bit of fluffy humor around height differences between tiny Tuuri and a tall Tolkien elf.)

They return when magic does, fading out of the forests when their fight against the Rash permits. Some of them smile weakly at the challenge. They have lived through the leaguer of Angband and seen horrors alike or greater. Some guide the lost, consult with human mages, honor their ancient allegiance. 

Some go further, joining the human military, and few question it openly. Some lucky ones get to marvel at them, teasing, starry-eyed, that they are are too tall to reach for proper kisses. 

Her lover only laughs, lifting Tuuri onto a chair and bending down to reach her lips.


	5. N39: Entreaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **N39 - quit, deep, lapse, coy (Four Words), One iota pondering heaven (The Late, Great Mary Oliver), Gifted (G is for Girl), Queen (Archetypes)** : Galadriel longs for the West. (Implied/past Galadriel/Varda).

The deep silence of the night vaults to the skies above. Perhaps she should be coy, not queenly, now that her test is passed and she yet longs to return, for a lapse of the unblinking stars to become the eyes of her beloved.

A breeze rustles through the top of the mallorn. Standing, hands uplifted, on its highest bough, she feels very small, in white under the sky, star-like herself, as though she has quit Middle-earth already, as though the wide sea did not stay her from reaching Aman and being gathered and gifted into Varda's arms once more.


End file.
